Understanding the modulation of individual BDNF mRNA splice variants by two clinically relevant forms of reduced serotonin reuptake will facilitate our understanding of the role of BDNF in the regulation of mood and anxiety-related behavior. It will also assist us in addressing long-range questions such as why BDNF is subject to complex transcriptional regulation and how this is reflected in different BDNF protein levels in specific subregions or neuronal subtypes in psychiatric and degenerative brain disorders? Ultimately, we anticipate that having the capability to selectively modulate BDNF at the level of transcription in different cell types and brain regions will be a powerful avenue for the future development of novel therapeutics for the treatment of depression, anxiety disorders and Alzheimer's disease. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]